


You’re Here

by lilacsandstars



Series: Hi There Cute Boy [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, EVERYONE IS SOBBING, IMMEDIATE BESTIES, It gets better I swear, KEITH IS SOBBING, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, LANCE IS ALSO SOBBING, LANCE IS THERE - Freeform, Lance has a crush on Keith, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, TEEHEE IM EVIL, bois in wuv, but they’re not dating YET, gettheclout, idk how to tag, keith has a crush on him, klance, klance tiktok au, lance is a tiktoker, lance is so in love but he doesn’t know how to oPEN HIS MOUTH-, pidge n hunk are like, y’all prolly wanna kill me but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsandstars/pseuds/lilacsandstars
Summary: Keith and Lance meet, but there’s a misunderstanding AND a minor heartbreak! But it gets fixed easily with a little explaining and small gestures, and then they finally get their happily ever after...But I’m still going to continue this series ;)ALSO, GUYS!!! MAJOR NOTE HERE!!i was dumb and put two months on the second work in this series instead of six! lance realized he was attached to keith after two, but it kept growing and growing, then after SIX months, he finally acted upon them! i hope this clears up how strongly they feel about each other
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Hi There Cute Boy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553434
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119





	1. Then Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> good luck y’all 
> 
> here’s yo tissues

Okay, Keith was  _ so  _ confused. All he went out to do was grab a few groceries and stop by the bank, but it was closed. So, he headed home. As soon as he walked in, he felt this heavy suspicion suspended in the air. He sat on the couch and talked with Pidge for a minute, and then as soon as he saw that sign, he knew. 

Something was up. 

“What’s that?” he asked Pidge, who looked up from her laptop to lock eyes with what Keith was pointing at. 

“Oh, it’s just a decoration,” she replied as if it wasn’t a literal  _ stain  _ on a white t-shirt. It stuck out like an eye sore. How, he  _ implored _ , was that even  _ close  _ to a decoration. 

“From who?” Keith asked. He  _ knew  _ Pidge didn’t make it, nor did he. He read the sign and grew even more confused. “What does it mean?” He watched as Pidge shrugged and blinked slowly at her screen. 

“Someone dropped it off,” she replied boredly. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and drug her hands down her face. “I think there’s another one in your room.” Keith raised a brow and looked at her skeptically. 

“Why would it be in my-” he began as he stood up, walking to his bedroom. He walked slowly; he was tired, after all. He made it to the small hallway and passed Pidge’s room, then came to his. He pushed the door open and rubbed his eyes sleepily, then looked up. 

And then he couldn’t breathe. 

There, right before his eyes…

Was Lance. 

He watched as Lance looked into his eyes and shot a breathtaking grin at him. Keith exhaled sharply and held onto the doorframe for support. 

“ _ Lance _ ,” he breathed, his eyes welling with tears. Lance stood and walked over to him, keeping about five feet between them. 

“Well, hi there, cutie,” Lance breathed out his own gasp in disbelief. Keith watched as Lance took in his features and did the same to Lance. Then, Keith felt a tear fall over his face. 

He couldn’t help it. He surged forward and  _ literally jumped _ into Lance’s arms. He engulfed him in a large hug as he buried his face in Lance’s neck and wrapped his arms over his shoulders. Lance’s arms encircled him as soon as he made impact and squeezed tightly. Keith sobbed into Lance’s neck and received a light squeeze in return. 

“You’re here,” Keith sobbed brokenly. “You’re actually here.” Lance ran his fingers gently through Keith’s hair and nodded against the top of his head. 

“Yeah, I am,” Lance whispered. “I had to see you.” Keith let out another hiccup as he let himself commit Lance’s  _ entire  _ form to memory. The way it felt when he hugged him. How he smelled. How warm he was. How soft the skin on his neck was. 

“I missed you so much,” Keith whispered back, “and I hadn’t even seen you in real life yet.” Lance nodded again and hummed. 

“I know,” he replied shakily. “I felt the same.” Keith felt a tear hit the base of his neck and he looked up, meeting Lance’s eyes. 

He was so much more beautiful up close. 

“Lance,” Keith choked out, wiping the tears underneath Lance’s eyes, “Lance, don’t cry.” He laughed and wiped Keith’s tears from his eyes, too. 

“Then  _ you  _ don’t cry!” Lance exclaimed softly. Keith smiled and chuckled a little, letting himself take in Lance’s face. His eyes, his hair, his freckles, his beautiful smile. His  _ voice.  _ He was hearing Lance’s voice in person. 

Keith’s face morphed sad again as he sobbed and tucked himself back into Lance’s arms, which wrapped around him in a welcoming manner. 

“You're  _ here _ ,” Keith whispered again. Lance squeezed him again and held him close. Keith wanted to stay like this forever: in Lance’s arms. He let out more hiccups and sobs as Lance rubbed his hand up and down his spine comfortingly. 

“I’m here, Keith,” Lance replied quietly. “I’m here.” Keith squeezed him even tighter, then reluctantly let go. He leaned back and looked deep into those beautiful sea-blue eyes as he kept his arms around his neck. 

“I’m  _ so  _ glad you’re here,” Keith whispered as he let his last few tears fall. Lance kept running his hand up and down Keith’s back, smiling softly at him. Lance’s eyes were red-rimmed and his cheeks were stained with tears, but Keith knew he wasn’t any better. 

“I’m so glad I got here,” Lance chuckled. “I wanted to see you so badly, I thought I was going to actually die if I didn’t.” Keith laughed and nodded. 

“Me too,” he replied softly. “I was going to save up and buy tickets to fly out and see you next month.” Lance gasped softly and his eyes widened ever-so slightly. 

“You were?” Lance asked in disbelief. Keith nodded and took a shaky breath. 

“Of course I was,” Keith spoke quietly. Lance blinked, and a tear escaped his right eye. Keith wiped it away and huffed a small laugh. “ _ Crybaby _ .” Lance scoffed indignantly and gaped at him. 

“Me?” Lance asked. “You were the one who was crying his _ eyes out _ !” Keith laughed and hugged Lance again, his heart bursting into flames because  _ he could do this now.  _ Lance was right in front of him and holding him close and that was all he wanted. 

Even if Lance didn’t feel the same. 

“Can I just hug you forever?” Keith laughed against Lance’s shoulder. Lance laughed with him and squeezed Keith again. 

“I like hugs,” Lance responded, “so you have yourself a ‘yes,’ there, bud.” Keith grinned and felt his cheeks heat. Lance didn’t mind hugging him, which made him feel a  _ little _ special. “I, uh, have something else.” Keith pulled away from Lance and let him walk over to the bed, where Keith followed. 

“What is it?” Keith asked. Lance patted the space next to him, and Keith sat down beside him, his hands in his lap. Lance reached out and grabbed one of them, his hands trembling. Keith took his other hand and put it on top of Lance’s outstretched one. “Are you okay?” Lance nodded and squeezed Keith’s hand, making him blush. 

“I’m fine,” Lance spoke hesitantly. “But, I have something I need to tell you.” Keith nodded in a ‘go on, i’m listening,’ gesture. Lance took a deep breath and met Keith’s eyes, smiling softly. “When I first got your number, I knew I was putting myself right in line of danger. I knew I was asking for heartb—for  _ trouble _ . 

“I tried to keep at a friendly distance, but I couldn’t help but try to get closer to you. I kept trying and trying to pull myself away from you, but after that first week, it was set in stone for me. I was attracted to you like you were a magnet. I couldn’t stay away from you, I couldn't go without hearing your voice for  _ one  _ day. I was attached to you. And I knew I was going to end up getting hurt, but I knew I would  _ never  _ stop being your friend. 

“I called you every day, I texted you every day, I Snapchatted you every day, I did everything to get into some type of contact with you every day because I loved seeing you. I wanted to see you smile and laugh. I loved being the  _ reason  _ you smiled or laughed that day. So, I was persistent on it for two months. 

“And, just like I thought I would, I ended up  _ dying  _ to see you. It was like every day I saw you over the phone, it just wasn’t enough. I wanted to see you in person. So, I finally bought tickets. And I flew all the way out here to see you. And I came here in the first place to see you, but also to tell you this:

“I can't be friends with you anymore. I physically and mentally can’t.” Lance broke off as a tear streamed down his face. Keith felt his heart break and his vision go hazy. He felt tears pour down his face, he felt his body go numb, and then he felt Lance’s hand on his cheek. 

“ _ Why _ ?” Keith asked in a voice so broken, he didn’t even know it was his. He watched as Lance bit his lip as a fresh wave of tears flowed down his face. “Why not?”

“Because,” Lance began, his hand trembling against Keith’s cheek. Keith watched as Lance crumbled before him, but he was so heartbroken he couldn’t even be mad at him for telling him all this. “Because I—oh god.” 

Keith inhaled sharply and shook his head against Lance’s hand, trying to move, but he was frozen on the spot. All he could feel was his heart screaming in his chest, his eyes burning with tears, and his hands shaking with emotion. He was going to burst, he knew he was. His heart couldn’t take this. 

Lance didn’t want him. 


	2. Jamaican Me Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the fix-it chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cOME GET YALL JUICE

“Say it, Lance,” Keith whispered. “Say that you hate me, or just go ahead and get out.” Lance looked up sharply at those words and Keith watched as Lance’s face paled. 

“No,” Lance whispered, “no, no. Keith,  _ no _ . I could never hate you, not ever.” He stroked his thumb gently over Keith’s cheek, swiping away a tear in the process. 

“Then  _ what is it _ ?” Keith asked desperately; brokenly. “What did I  _ do _ ?” Lances eyes widened and he shook his head. 

“All you did, Keith,” Lance choked out, “was make me fall in love with you.” Keith gasped and Lance bit his lip again, looking down as he squeezed his eyes shut. Keith felt his heart bloom again, mending itself and exploding in his chest. 

“Lance,” Keith breathed. Lance shook with hiccups and tears that made Keith’s heart break again. 

“I’m sorry,” Lance told him. “I’m so sorry for ruining our friendship like this. I’ll still be your friend if you’ll let me; anything with you is perfectly fine.” Keith smiled and tears poured over his face yet again as he pulled Lance into a hug. 

“I’m in love with you too,” Keith admitted. He felt Lance tense up and he ran his fingers through Lance’s hair, returning the favor from earlier. “I’m  _ so  _ in love with you, Lance.” He felt Lance grip onto his shirt and cry into his neck. 

“I didn’t think you felt the same,” Lance breathed. Keith nodded and scratched Lance’s scalp comfortingly. 

“I didn’t either,” he sighed. “I thought you’d figure me out at one point.” Lance laughed and shook his head. 

“We’re both actual idiots,” Lance shook with laughter, Keith following along with him. 

“Yes we are,” Keith added. Lance pulled back and cupped Keith’s face between his hands, wiping the stray tears away. Keith leaned into the touch and smiled brightly at him. 

“Can I kiss you?” Lance whispered, like he was afraid someone was going to hear. Keith huffed a small laugh and nodded. 

“Yes,” he whispered back. Then, they were leaning in, closer and closer, to where Keith could see Lance’s beautiful eyes up close. 

He watched as Lance’s eyes slowly closed, and followed suite. He felt their lips brush, gasping slightly at the light contact. He slowly pushed forward, gently; easily. 

Their lips locked perfectly. Like a missing piece of the puzzle, Lance was all he needed. He would never connect with  _ anyone  _ this way. Lance was his person. Keith pressed a little deeper, Lance accepting the contact and running one hand slowly down to Keith’s hip. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck again and wove his fingers on his right hand through the soft brown locks at the back of Lance’s head. 

They moved their lips slowly against one another, like they had all the time in the world. Keith didn’t want to rush it, and neither did Lance. It was special because they both took so much care within it. Lance nibbled slightly at Keith’s lower lip, making him gasp, then went back to kissing his lips. He felt special, loved, cared for—he felt  _ in love _ . He was so deeply attuned to Lance that he didn’t even realize it. 

Lance pressed one more lingering closed-mouth kiss to Keith’s mouth, then slowly, almost reluctantly, pulled away. Keith sighed and let their foreheads touch, still playing with Lance’s hair. 

“I’ve imagined this before,” Lance spoke first, grazing Keith’s hip bone with his thumb, “but I never thought it would be that amazing.” Keith chucked and nuzzled Lance’s nose with his own. 

“I thought so, too,” he sighed. He sat bathing in the love Lance was giving him, and love returning it to him. The gentle touches, the gazes filled with adoration, and the words that spilled with absolute and total love. Keith was all signed up for it. If Lance would have him. 

Speaking of…

“Well,” Lance sighed. “Now I can ask the question.” Keith raised a brow and leaned away from Lance, bringing their hands together, twining their fingers together. “Keith Kogane, will you please end the aching of my poor heart and be my boyfriend?” Keith smiled and nodded. 

“Yes,” he whispered as he locked their lips together once more. Lance accepted it with a breathy chuckle and pulled Keith closer to him. Keith hummed in content and deepened the kiss. Pidge was probably wondering what was taking so long. 

And speak of the devil. Before they could acknowledge that they had an audience, Hunk and Pidge both started yelling. 

“Hey, how’d it g-OOOOOOH MY GOD!” Hunk shouted. Lance and Keith broke apart, their lips making a loud smacking noise. 

“HELL YEAH, HUNK!” Pidge shouted back. “You owe me twenty bucks!” Hunk groaned and covered his face. 

“Um, why?” Keith asked. Pidge smirked and looked between the two boys on the bed. 

“I bet Hunk that when we walked in you two would be sucking face,” she snorted. “And I was  _ right _ .” Keith opened and closed his mouth in shock. 

“Number one,” Keith began, “you  _ bet on us _ ? Number two, oh my god, Hunk, hi!” Keith got up and walked over to Hunk going to shake his hand, but Hunk pulled him into a large bone-crushing hug. 

“Keith, hi, dude!” Hunk greeted. “It’s so nice to meet you!” Keith agreed with a nod, unable to speak from the lack of air to his lungs. Hunk put Keith down, who had Lance’s arms around him from behind as soon as he made contact with the ground. 

“Hi, cutie,” Lance sighed in his ear. Keith tangled his fingers with Lance’s and leaned his cheek against his. 

“Hi there,” he returned. Lance nuzzled his cheek and smiled contentedly. 

“Ew, you two are gross,” Pidge grimaced. 

“Oh my god, you two are adorable,” Hunk cooed. Lance beamed and Keith raised a brow at Pidge. 

“Oh, you think this is gross?” Keith teased as he turned in Lance’s arms. “Wait ‘till you see this, then.” And before anyone could say anything, Keith was latching his lips onto Lance’s again, kissing him fervently. Pidge gagged and shuffled out of the room complaining. Hunk cooed again and slowly exited the room. 

Lance peppered kisses all over Keith’s face. His eyelids, his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, and his lips. 

“I love you,” Lance whispered through a soft laugh. Keith grinned and pecked Lance’s lips once more. 

“I love you, too,” he chuckled. Lance pulled him closer and rubbed his thumb along the small of Keith’s back while he rocked them side to side in the middle of the room. 

“You know,” Lance began in a low, mischievous voice, “I haven’t used not  _ one  _ pickup line on you this entire time. So, I’m gonna use the ones I’ve been practicing right now.” Keith groaned and thunked his head against Lance’s shoulder. 

“Please, spare me,” Keith mumbled. Lance laughed and kissed the top of Keith’s head. 

“Too late,” Lance sing-songed. “Hi, I’m a thief. I’m here to steal your heart.”

“Mmm, that was bad.”

“Uhhh, you must me Jamaican because Jamaican me crazy!”

“Oh my god, no! That was even worse!”

“Hey, tie your shoes! I don’t want you falling for anyone else!” 

“Lance, oh my  _ god _ .”

“Are you a parking ticket? Because you’ve got ‘fine’ written all over you.”

“They just keep getting worse, oh my god.”

“Do you like vegetables, because I love you from my head  _ tomatoes _ .”

And Keith  _ lost it  _ at that one. He doubled over in laughter, clutching his sides and trying to breathe, which was hard to do while snorting. Lance scooped him up and carried him to the bed, flopping him down on it and then flopping beside him. He held Keith close to him while he let out the rest of his giggles and snorts. 

“Oh, that was the funniest thing ever,” Keith breathed a sigh, wiping a tear from his eye. Lance pulled him closer as he chuckled and Keith stared into those beautiful eyes that he fantasizes over. 

“I love your laugh,” Lance commented. Keith smiled and shook his head. 

“I hate it,” he groaned. “I don’t even think a  _ pig  _ snorts that much.” Lance laughed and pulled Keith in even closer. They cuddled close and reveled in each other’s presence. 

“I saw you were tired when you walked in earlier,” Lance nudged him. “You wanna take a nap?” Keith thought about it for a moment, then nodded. A nap with Lance sounded amazing. 

Keith grabbed a blanket and covered them with it, snuggling as close to Lance as he could get. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and ran his fingers through his hair. Keith relaxed immediately and pressed a light kiss to Lance’s pulse. 

“Hey, Lance?” Keith asked, his voice muffled. 

“Yeah?” 

“How long are you staying?” 

“A month.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Keith.” 

“Night.”

“Night, love.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys really think it’s over? hehe nope i might occasionally add some new works to this series sometimesss ;))

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not that proud of this one, i might rewrite it-
> 
> ALSO, GUYS!!! MAJOR NOTE HERE!!  
> i was dumb and put two months on the second work in this series instead of six! lance realized he was attached to keith after two, but it kept growing and growing, then after SIX months, he finally acted upon them! i hope this clears up how strongly they feel about each other


End file.
